1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle for a luggage case, and a method for making such a handle, which handle is flexibly deformable into an arched or curved semi-rigid contour for use in carrying a luggage case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handles for luggage cases are customarily of a rigid arched or curved contour convenient for the grasp of the hand of the user or carrier. Sometimes the handle is padded or of a resilient material or composition to protect the hands of the carrier. Alternately the handle is made entirely of an outer layer of leather or vinyl which may tend to cause the hand to sweat under prolonged periods of use. The folding and stitching of the material of the handle may be such as to be uncomfortable and/or irritating to the hands and fingers under heavy loads and/or extended periods of use.
Examples of such a handle may be shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 778,060; 3,736,621; and 4,134,480; in the applicant's patent application Ser. No. 868,099 filed on May 29, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,077; or in German Patent No. DE2937-786 filed Sept. 19, 1979 by Steinmann.